Fin de ma torture
by run along with captain jack
Summary: La vie d'Edward après toutes ces années de séparation avec les autres...
1. chapitre un

*** Bonjour chers lecteurs, l'histoire ci-dessous résume toutes les pensées d'Edward après sa séparation avec toutes les personnes qu'il adorait, et qu'il adore toujours malgré toutes ces années. Ce n'est qu'une introduction pour l'instant, mais j'aimerais tout de même que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ! Je vais écrire le premier chapitre plus tard, dans pas longtemps.......Alors, je vous quitte sur ce en vous souhaitant bonne lecture ! Et envoyez-moi vos commentaires ! ***  
  
Éloigné d'une petite banlieue, où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et où les gens avaient tous le même comportement étrange, y avait un château. Un grand château d'apparence sinistre et hanté selon la vision des banlieusards. Et dans ce château y avait un homme. Il vivait seul, abandonné à sa solitude. Il s'appelait Edward.  
  
Étant l'extraordinaire invention d'un homme très intelligent, Edward vivait jadis avec son créateur. Mais ce dernier mourut avant même d'avoir pu donner la touche presque finale à sa création : ses mains. Edward restait donc condamné à garder ses énormes ciseaux coupants en guise de mains pour l'éternité.  
  
Seul, le front posé sur la fenêtre à moitié brisée, Edward regardait le petit village au bas de la montage où s'élevait le château au sommet. Cela devait faire un bon quart d'heure qu'il restait ainsi immobile, fidèle à la même position, les yeux toujours fixés au même endroit. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, ou bien qu'il venait de mourir sur place. Mais non, il n'était que profondément plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
Le bruit d'une planche de bois tombant au sol bruyamment le fit sursauter. Il était vrai que le toit du château tombait presque en ruine. Mais cela ne le préoccupait guère. Il était habitué à ce qu'au moins un ou deux morceaux de bois tombent chaque jour. Depuis le jour où il s'était battu avec Jim, l'ex petit ami de la fille qu'Edward eut toujours aimé, la qualité du toit ne faisait qu'empirer.  
  
Cette pensée fit revenir à la surface une tonne de souvenirs. Mais comme cela le rendait nostalgique, il préféra chasser ces images de sa tête et descendre jusqu'à son jardin pour aller faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire avec ses mains d'argent : sculpter.  
  
Sur son chemin vers l'extérieur, il croisa plusieurs de ses œuvres qu'il avait sculpté de glace. Toutes représentaient ses plus beaux souvenirs de ses six mois vécus en banlieue avec les gens qu'il aimait, mais qui l'avaient trahis. Une des plus belles sculptures qu'il eut fait : Kim dansant sous la neige.  
  
Edward se rappelait parfaitement de ce moment magique. Kim avait été si belle, si merveilleuse en cet instant. Elle l'avait toujours été, depuis le jour où il posa ses yeux sur une photo d'elle. Tout de suite, il crût voir un ange en elle. Malgré les nombreuses années qui avaient passé, le cœur d'Edward appartenait encore à Kim, même si le fait de ne plus pouvoir la voir le torturait. Heureusement qu'il avait ses statues à portrait, sinon qui sait où la torture l'aurait amené. . .  
  
Il passa à côté des statues en leur jetant un regard peiné, comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce regard, cet air si chagriné qu'il avait tous les jours devenait avec le temps de plus en plus triste. La solitude le rongeait encore plus qu'avant son départ pour la banlieue. Tous ces gens attachant, toutes ces petites fête, barbecues, toute l'action qui se passait en bas de la montagne, tout ça lui manquait tant. 


	2. chapitre deux

Edward fit bouger ses ciseaux de bord en bord dans une grande haie de son magnifique jardin vert, décoré d'autres sculptures faites avec beaucoup de talent. Il coupa le feuillage avec une telle rapidité dur à imiter et avec une telle précision. L'habitude, certain diront. Il était certain que l'habitude y était. Elle y était depuis si longtemps qu'Edward n'avait même plus besoin de se concentrer intensément pour réaliser ses œuvres. Même que ses pensées étaient toujours ailleurs lorsqu'il se mettait à créer...  
  
Après de longues heures consacrées à sa réalisation, Edward décida enfin à s'arrêter. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit la noirceur du soir envahir rapidement tous les alentours. Plus loin à l'horizon, il aperçut quelques éclairs qui annonçaient un fort orage. Aussi, plusieurs oiseaux sombres volaient un peu partout, mais lorsqu'une pluie fine commença à tomber, rapidement ils allèrent se réfugier dans un arbre. Edward marcha donc à petit pas vers les grandes portes de son manoir et entra à l'intérieur.  
  
La porte refermée derrière lui, Edward s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui. Tout était si peu vivant, sinistre autour de lui. L'épaisse poussière recouvrait tout sans exception : les meubles, les machines, les escaliers, les rampes...toutes les peu nombreuses choses qu'il y avait dans ce château, quoi. Et cela rendait Edward encore plus déprimé. Mais il se résignait à cette manière de vivre. Que pouvait-il faire de plus, de toute façon ? Tout nettoyer à fond, peut-être ? Bien sûr que non, et il le savait. Il ne pouvait rien faire de normal tant qu'il aurait ces horribles ciseaux en guise de mains. Malheureusement pour lui, il les aurait toute sa vie.  
  
Cette vie... durera-t-elle combien de temps ? Se demandait-il. Toute l'éternité, s'il ne réussissait pas à dérégler ses circuits de robot mi- humain. Ce qui, selon lui, ne risquerait pas d'arriver, à moins qu'il y ait un grand choc. Mais comme Edward était fait assez solide malgré les apparences, rien de bien grave ne pouvait lui arriver.  
  
Après avoir monté lentement les escaliers, Edward alla s'installer dans son coin ''douillet'' aménagé dans une cheminée qui ne servait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait affiché toute sorte de papier où des sujets sûrement important à ses yeux y étaient décrit. Edward leur jeta un bref regard, puis posa les yeux sur ses lames tranchantes. Qui sait combien de fois il eut souhaité avoir des mains... Qui sait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu donner pour posséder des mains douces et belles, pour enfin ne pas détruire tout ce qu'il touchait. La plupart des gens était effrayé à la vue d'une homme aux mains d'argent. Mais la dernière chose qu'Edward souhaitait c'était bien de vouloir faire peur aux autres. Edward adorait la compagnie des autres, mais savoir qu'il faisait fuir tout le monde à cause de son irrégularité, il commençait lentement à se détester pour ce qu'il était.  
  
Tout en y réfléchissant, Edward réalisa une chose. Ces ciseaux, ces lames tranchantes, appelez-les comme vous voulez, elles étaient la cause de son atroce solitude. Car c'était ce détail qui faisait en sorte qu'il ne pouvait sortir de son château, rester loin des gens qu'il aimait...  
  
Sentant la rage l'envahir lentement à force de repenser à son sort, Edward déchira en un coup de ciseaux précis et rapide tous les papiers affichés sur sa cheminée. Il resta ensuite quelques minute silencieux sans bouger, et se résigna à dormir. 


End file.
